


Hunger Pangs

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is a vampire here., Why does the blood sucking seem so sexual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of good reasons for the buddy system, like not getting turned into a vampire. Something Dipper gets to learn the hard way, good thing Bill’s there to lend a helping vein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pangs

It was the middle of the night and Dipper Pines was the only one still awake in the Mystery Shack. The eighteen year old was working on his summer reading in a vain attempt to ignore his growling stomach.

The hunger had started around eight when everyone had been at dinner eating. Dipper had ended up eating all of his plate and most of Bill’s at the demon’s insistence.

Dipper didn’t think he was ever going to get used to the idea of Bill living at the shack. The demon’s claims of being good now and only having the Pines family’s well-being in mind still sounded suspicious. Even if the demon had been on his best behavior for the last three-years.

Their Great Uncle Ford also shared the same reservations about Bill, and he promised Dipper he’d be keeping an eye on Bill during the school year. Still even Ford had trouble pinning anything on Bill except for small acts of mischief.

Dipper was drawn out of his thoughts about Bill as his stomach cramped painfully and he was forced to ride out the pain until it dissipated. Once it was gone he put his book aside and carefully crept past the sleeping Mabel. Heading downstairs he made a beeline for the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat.

After deciding between the ham and the cake, Dipper picked up the cake with the conclusion that Mabel would never forgive him is he ate her ham.

He was tempted to get a fork before digging in, but his stomach was killing him and no one was around to see him. Picking up a piece of the pre-cut cake, Dipper tried to have some decorum while shoving it into his mouth.

Devouring three pieces did nothing to satisfy his hunger, even if the cake was really good, and Dipper slumped to the floor in defeat. His stomach all the while growling loudly for attention.

“Yikes, Pine Tree. Never knew you were such a messy eater!” Bill’s annoying voice made Dipper snap his head up to get a better look at the demon suddenly leaning over the table.

Bill’s stance said “I’m a Demon, So Fear Me”, but the over-sized “Kitten Patrol” glitter sweater and “Booty-licious” pink shorts screamed “Mabel Dressed Me And I Let Her.”

“Nice shorts, Bill.” The demon pretended that he hadn’t heard Dipper, but the color rising in his cheeks spoke volumes on its own.

“There any reason you’re awake at two in the morning with the munchies? You doing that drug thing Shooting Star is always telling me is bad for my health? Going to see a man in a dark trench coat in a light alley? Uh, light trench coat in a dark alley…?”

“I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and say you know exactly what’s going on.” Dipper wiped his hands off on a napkin without taking his eyes off of Bill. Daring the demon with his stare to deny it.

“Kindaaaaaa~!”

“What do you mean: ‘kinda’?” Bill plopped himself down at the table and stared expectantly at Dipper until he got the hint and sat next to him.

“Been on any monster hunts without a companion recently~?”

“Yeah, a few.” Dipper didn’t bother hiding it now, the less time they spent beating around the bush the faster he could figure out what was wrong with him.

“Tsk, Pine Tree! You know you’re supposed to use the buddy system at all times!” Dipper rolled his eyes and internally debated pushing Bill out of his chair.

“Cut to the chase, Bill. What’s wrong with me?” Bill’s amused expression sobered up as he leaned over into Dipper’s personal space.

“A lot of things, Pine Tree.” Dipper could feel his skin crawl as Bill breathed the words into his face. Though the effect was ruined slightly by Bill’s minty fresh breath.

“But, with the whole hungry thing, I wouldn’t know without doing some tests! Lots of things that could make you hungry, Pine Tree!” Then the mood and Bill’s serious expression evaporated as the demon twirled a flash light between his fingers.

“Can you check then?” Dipper was getting increasingly fed up with this conversation and his hunger pangs weren’t making him any more patient.

“Sure! Say 'ah’!” Instead of questioning the demon like he wanted to, Dipper just opened his mouth. Immediately he had to squash the urge to bite Bill’s fingers off as the demon pushed the digits into his mouth unannounced. Squishing at his gums until he felt something smooth shoot out.

“Well, that rules out pretty much everything, Pine Tree! But just to be sure!” Bill pulled his fingers out of Dipper’s mouth, and then shined the flash light into his eyes.

As soon as the flashlight was gone, Dipper rubbed at his eyes having temporarily been blinded by the light.

“So, you’re not a zombie, ghoul, wendigo, infected with a curse, or infected with a parasite!” Bill gleefully ticked the options off on his fingers.

“Great. So, what is wrong then?”

“Well, Pine Tree. Run into any vampires lately?” Dipper’s face paled as his mind flashed to the solo adventure a few days ago where he had run into a vampire’s nest.

“But I don’t remember anything happening.” Though that wasn’t a stretch with the gap in his memory after a vampire had seen him. His memory left off there and picked up with him running through the forest away from a small herd of vampires.

“At least you’re not a wendigo!” Bill said cheerily leaning his chin onto his hand. Dipper was having a hard time processing the fact that he might be a vampire.

“Is there a cure?”

“Nope. Only two options: you turn or you don’t.” There was something that Bill was leaving off, Dipper could feel the demon’s hesitation.

“So, I just won’t.”

“Not an option, Pine Tree.”

“What? Why?” Dipper watched Bill’s face closely as the demon chewed on one of his finger nails. The two of them keeping eye contact until Bill was forced to look away.

“You either drink and turn, or don’t drink and die.” There it was, and Dipper couldn’t say that he was surprised.

“If I turn, would I hurt anyone?”

“You’re not a mindless beast, Pine Tree. You’re still you, just thirsty sometimes.” Bill still wasn’t looking at him, and Dipper couldn’t figure out why.

“Okay, so I just have to drink blood?” Bill’s head snapped to face Dipper so quickly that it was a wonder he didn’t break his neck. The demon looking so surprised and more confused than Dipper had ever seen him.

“Wait, you don’t want to die?”

“Bill, why the fuck would I want to die? Becoming a vampire isn’t the end of the world. Now, do I have to drink blood to turn?” Bill still had this stupefied expression on his face and Dipper’s patience with the demon was running thin.

“Yeah, but you can’t drink animal and first time feedings are out of control. You could kill someone.” Bill really was the best at finding ways to box Dipper in.

“What do you suggest then?”

“You could feed off of me. This body is human enough and it’s not like you can kill me.” Bill wasn’t his first choice, or even his eighth, but he did have a point and there was no way that Dipper was going to risk killing someone.

“Okay.” Awkwardly Dipper shuffled closer to Bill, not really knowing what he was doing. The demon seemed to have recaptured some of his amusement as he stared at Dipper with a quirked lip.

“Stop giving me that look and help me!” Bill giggled in that weird echoing way and Dipper’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Once his giggles died down, Bill simply held out his arm to Dipper. Unsure about all of this, but not really feeling up to dying, Dipper grabbed Bill’s arm gently and looked it over. The glitter sweater easily slid down to reveal the dark skin of Bill’s arm marred with white scars and red scabs.

“Pine Tree, are you going to study me or eat me?”

“Shut up, Bill.” Taking a deep breath, Dipper worked up the courage to just go for it.

Opening his mouth Dipper pressed it against Bill’s wrist to where he could feel the fluttering of Bill’s pulse. Just as he thought the situation was getting too awkward to stand, two sharp fangs shot out of his gums and punctured the skin before retreating again.

Despite knowing what was going to happen, Dipper was still surprised by the sudden flow of blood into his mouth. Dipper thought he was going to burn himself with how hot it was, but as soon as he swallowed all his worries fluttered away.

The blood burned all the way down his throat, and his nerves tingled to life as he eagerly swallowed another mouthful. Sucking greedily at the wound, he noted through his hungry haze that Bill tasted like raw sugarcane and honey.

Speaking of Bill, the demon hadn’t said a thing since Dipper had started feeding. Forcing himself to slow down, Dipper’s eyes flicked up to Bill’s face. The demon had his eyes closed and his head was lolled to the side, his mouth hanging open slightly as little sounds poured out with the flow of his blood.

The realization struck Dipper that Bill was enjoying being fed on as much as Dipper was enjoying feeding on him. The thought should have disgusted Dipper, but it only made him hungrier as he returned to feeding. His eyes never leaving Bill’s face as he intently watched the demon’s expression.

When Bill did finally open his eyes, he clamped his mouth shut at seeing Dipper’s gaze trained on him. A trail of blood slipping out of the corner of the teen’s mouth as he fed ravenously.

“Woah, ha, I-I think that’s enough…” Slowly Dipper pried himself away from the sluggishly bleeding wound, giving it one last swipe with his tongue as he pulled away.

Bill wiped away the blood at the corner of Dipper’s mouth with his thumb. Instead of letting him wipe it off on a napkin, Dipper grabbed his wrist and pulled the thumb into his mouth. Licking off the spot of blood before letting Bill have his hand back.

Swallowing almost audibly, Bill released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and dropped his hands into his lap. Dipper’s eyes followed the still bleeding wrist for a second before snapping back to Bill’s face.

Of the two, Bill was the more powerful and could wipe Dipper off the map in a second. Yet at that moment he felt pinned down by Dipper’s hungry stare, his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

“I think we should both head back to bed! If Shooting Star wakes up and you’re not there, she’s going to flip!” Bill laughed nervously and made to get out of his chair. After a few stumbles he succeeded and retreated into the living room.

Flopping down into the chair where he slept, Bill pulled his blanket up until he was comfortable and stared at his wrist. The scabs were quick to form and cover the two clean puncture marks. Now he could pass them off as him getting too eager with the silverware again.

Closing his eyes, Bill tried to relax and get some sleep.

That lasted only a few seconds until he felt someone dig their knees into his hips. Eyes snapping open, they easily adjusted to the dark and to the yellow eyes glowing faintly a few inches from his face.

“D-dipper, what are you d-doing?” Bill drew in a sharp breath as Dipper leaned closer to his face, eyes locking on his in an instant.

“I want more.” His tone made Bill shiver, the demand in it clear.

Dipper nosed at his neck and obediently Bill tipped it to the side to allow more access. Holding his breath, Bill flexed his hand as Dipper pressed a gentle kiss to the skin. Almost as if in apology for what he was about to do to it.

Then Bill sucked in a harsh breath through his nose as the fangs punctured his neck. Breathing out a sigh, Dipper went back to feeding on him.

This time though, Bill wasn’t as comfortable as he was in the kitchen. His neck turned painfully to the side and Dipper’s knees digging into his hips. If Dipper was going to do this, then Bill at least wanted some more comfort.

“Hey, Pine Tree get off for a second.” Dipper ignored him and Bill had to shove him off with force. Landing hard on his ass Dipper blinked in disorientation before glaring up at Bill.

Ignoring the annoyed glare, Bill adjusted himself until he was comfortable and patted his lap. Dipper tilted his head to the side, glowing eyes narrowing in confusion as he eyed Bill.

“Ugh, come sit in my lap and lean against me. It’s better than having your bony knees shatter my hip bones.” Dipper looked unsure for a few moments, but he eventually did as Bill instructed. Settling himself comfortably against Bill, he immediately latched back onto his neck before the scabs had a chance to form.

Even though Bill was more comfortable, he couldn’t help the waves of embarrassment he felt. Dipper was a lot taller and bigger than Bill, so he easily overshadowed all of Bill. The demon could feel Dipper’s warmth acutely through their clothes and the sucking sensation against his throat wasn’t doing him any favors.

Then there was Dipper himself who couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position and kept shifting. So, Bill was having trouble deciding if the haze in front of his eyes was from blood loss or arousal.

Bill thought he’d been in trouble in the kitchen when the pleasure had overwhelmed him and he had opened his eyes to Dipper staring at him. Now the teenager was closer and could probably feel every little twitch of his muscles.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, Dipper slowed down in his feeding. His body relaxing against Bill further and trapping the demon against the armchair. Then he came to a total stop and pulled back from the wound, licking the sluggish trail of blood before pulling back completely.

The puncture marks scabbed over and Dipper left them alone. Now just leaning his face against Bill’s shoulder as he breathed easily and slowly came back to his senses.

As Dipper’s mind worked past the satisfied haze, everything that he had just done hit him like a ton of bricks. Noting the position he was in and how red Bill’s face was, Dipper’s soon matched his and he was scrambling off of him.

“Oh god, Bill! Are you okay?”

“Feeling a little too fine, Pine Tree. Endorphins do wonders for the body.”

“I can’t believe I just did that….”

“Next time stick to one spot.”

“Next time!?”

“You’re a vampire now, Pine Tree. You have to drink regularly or wait for the hunger to take over and kill everyone.”

“Oh god, I’m really a vampire…” Sinking down to the floor, Dipper covered his face and groaned.

Climbing down from the arm chair, Bill settled himself beside Dipper and awkwardly patted his back.

“Look on the bright side, at least you’ll get to accompany me for eternity!” Apparently this wasn’t much of a bright side because Dipper let out a sob.

“I’m going to lose Mabel…” Of course Dipper was more concerned about his twin at a time like this. Why did Bill always get attached to the sappy ones?

“Shooting Star isn’t going to go anywhere, Pine Tree. She’ll still be here and I’m sure we can figure out a deal with her to stick around for eternity. I don’t think she’d be opposed to it.” Bill wasn’t sure he could actually find a way around the Shooting Star dying thing, but Dipper didn’t have to know that.

“Fine…But no making her a vampire!”

“Sure thing, Pine Tree!” Bill promised nothing and he wasn’t going to make that promise if it was the only way to get Shooting Star to stick around in the end.

“Why do I have to feed off of you? Can’t I eat an animal or something?”

“Okay, Captain Forehead, you could, but you won’t be nearly as strong. Plus, I’m a demon! What could be better than demon blood? I’m like a protein shake!”

“Bill, you don’t taste anything like a protein shake.”

“Eheheh…. You should probably get up to bed before Shooting Star notices that you’ve gone!” Dipper didn’t try to fight him as Bill all but literally shoved him up the stairs.

The newly turned vampire turned to look at Bill, his eyes flashing yellow as he grinned down at the demon one last time before disappearing into the attic.

As soon as the teenager was gone, Bill slumped against the floor with a sigh of relief. Of all the weird shit that Bill managed to fuck up over the years, this one was going to be the death of him. 


End file.
